Tears of Quinn
by SamEvans17
Summary: After Finn breaks up with her at Sue's sisters funeral, who will be there to comfort Quinn. This story follows Sam and Quinn as they re-build their friendship, that will hopefully lead to more!
1. What's Wrong With Me?

**A/N: This story takes place after Finn breaks up with Quinn in the episode Funeral. This is just my idea of what should of happened.**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

As I got out of Finn's car I wiped the tears from my eyes. 'God what was wrong with me' I don't usually break down like this, maybe I've just held my emotions in so long that they're all coming out at once. This was all Rachel's fault, it always had been. It was Rachel who told Finn the baby wasn't his, it was Rachel who got Finn kicked out of prom and it was Rachel who he was in love with now, heck it was even Rachel who initially caused the break-up between me and Sam. Here I was thinking her and I were on better terms, what a joke. Rachel Berry has ruined my life one too many times and I needed revenge, but more importantly I needed plans, big plans.

I looked up to see some of my fellow glee members standing around outside the funeral home. I could probably get a ride home with one of them but not looking like this, maybe I would just call my mum.

I walked as quickly as I could past the other members avoiding eye contact and hoping they wouldn't see what a mess I was. I got around the corner and my emotions got the better of me a fresh wave of tears began. I then began sobbing uncontrolably and fell to the ground and just sat there I didn't even care that it was wet. I soon heard laughter coming towards me and thought 'How inconsiderate, laughing at a funeral'. Goodbyes were said and I only heard what sounded like one set of footprints coming towards the corner. I really didn't want anyone to see me like this but I just couldn't get up and leave. I hoped that the person that found me was someone who had seen me like this before, maybe Santana or Brittany possibly even Mercedes. But if it was Rachel then God help her she wasn't going back around that corner alive. The footsteps rounded the corner then stopped

"Oh ... Quinn ... are you alright?" It wasn't any of them, lucky Rachel, unlucky me.

The footsteps practically ran over to me after they questioned me and I felt a strong hand land on my sholder. I turned to look into the caring green eyes of Sam Evans.

I looked down at the ground and the tears kept coming

"Hey" he crouched down beside me. "Whats wrong?" he began rubbing my back trying to comfort me I guess.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I looked at the upset girl beside me and thought 'Wheres her boyfriend now?' and so I asked her

"Wheres Finn?" That just started more tears and more sobbing as she lowered herself to the ground. It was obvious, he had broken her heart and the just left her here. This made me hate him even more, and for some reason I was mad.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Sam didn't let my head touch the ground, he instead pulled me into him and held me, comforting me. He was now sitting on the ground so he was probably getting a wet behind too. We sat like that until I had stopped sobbing enough to talk. Sam broke the silence.

"So are you going to tell me whats wrong" it wasn't any of his business but I told him anyway.

"He ... he (sob) he br ... broke (sniff) u ... u... up with, with ... me" I wiped my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears but they kept coming and coming and I started sobbing again. Sam brushed the hair out of my eyes and just continued to hold me. It was what I needed, to be held and felt like I was cared about. He was making me feel better but I wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know why.

"It's alright" he told me "You're too good for him anyway"

"It's all be .. because ... of, of her" I stuttered.

"Who's her?" Sam questioned

"Rachel, she ... she ... ruined everything, al ... (sob) ... ways has".

**Sam's P.O.V**

Okay now she had lost me, I had figured that Finn had broken up with her because of Rachel, but what did Quinn mean by 'everything'. So I asked her soothingly

"What do you mean by 'everything' Q?" She looked up at me with tear filled eyes, geez I really don't like seeing her sad it was hard not to look away.

"She has ruined both the times I was dating Finn, she ruined my prom, and ... and ..." she looked down. I put my finger under her chin and pulled her head back up

"And what?" I questioned.

"She ... she, Rachel, her. Rachel was the initial reason ..." her eyes went down to hands, which were very figity. "We broke up". That took me by surprise because I was not expecting her to say anything about us. When I thought about what Quinn said I realised she was right. If Rachel hadn't cheated on Finn he never would of wanted t kiss Quinn and we wouldn't have broken up. I had always blamed Finn and Quinn, but mostly Finn, and I even blamed myself a bit, but I had never blamed Rachel.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Sam was quiet for a while, obiviously what I said shocked him, or maybe he thought what I said made sense and he was thinking about it.

"Your right" he stated. I looked back up at him and he was smiling "But I still hate Finn" he paused "Especially since he has just left you here like this" he looks over at his old car and I follow his gaze. "Come on I'll give you a ride home" he stands up pulling me with him, I had almost forgotten how strong he was. And as he walked me over to his car I asked him

"Is it normal for me to want to murder Rachel Berry?" I could tell he was trying not to smile when he replied

"Yeah, probably" he starts laughing "And guess what, I'll even be your alibi" I joined in with his laughter almost forgetting all the earlier pain that had come over me, lucky to have someone who cared about me, lucky to be in love with my best friend.

**A/N: I hoed you liked my little story. Please if anyone has any ideas please tell me otherwise this story is doomed to forever be a oneshot. Thanks :D**


	2. IceCream and More Tears

**A/N: Thank-you for all the reviews and ideas, sorry it took so long to update but here's chapter two I hope it's what you were hoping for : D**

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I sat in Sam's old beat-up car, the tears had finally slowed down there was now just the occasional one that fell. I studied the inside of his car it was messy, there were books, papers, empty food cartons although some of them may have still had food in them by the smell. The car smelt like pizza and ... was that? ...

"Sam, why does your car smell like vomit?" I asked as I tried not to breathe out my nose.

"Ahh, well" he scratched the back of his head "It was Stacey, um ... last week. I had to pick her up from her friends house cause she wasn't feeling well and umm ..." he gestured to the back seat.

"She puked" I finished his sentence.

"Yeah she did, it was gross" he scrunched up his face and I laughed.

"It was blue and had sausage chunks, I can so tell she doesn't chew her food well" he continued and I continued laughing, Sam just had that effect on me, he always had. When Sam and I were dating, whenever I was sad and upset he made me feel better, I had told him before that he could definitely be a comedian when he graduated.

I knew I shouldn't be laughing or even be happy, but I was all because of the amazing blonde boy beside me.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I could see I was making her happier, I mean she was laughing, a far cry from 20 minutes earlier when I had found her. The sound of her laughter was beautiful, I had almost forgotten how beautiful and I couldn't believe Finn, I really hate that guy. First he had to have her when I was with her and then when he has her he decides he wants someone else, jerk.

"So Quinn" she turned her beautiful head towards me and I continued

"We could go get some ice-cream I know it will make you feel better" Ice-cream was one of her favourite foods so I knew it would cheer her up. She nodded excitedly, her pretty curls bouncing around her face.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

So after I said goodbye to my fellow New Directions I quickly ran up to the lights and pressed the button to cross the road. The phase was taking forever and a person as special and talented as me shouldn't have to wait long for anything. I guess I am just excited, I was meeting someone special at the mall and couldn't wait.

Finally the little green man appeared and I walked across the road with the others that had gathered.

As I entered the mall I looked around for the familiar brunette hair of the man I was meeting. I soon got a fright as two strong hands fell on my shoulders, my initial reaction was to scream but I instead turned around and my eyes landed on the man I was meeting.

So I fell into the awaiting arms of Jesse St James.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

As we pulled up to my favourite ice-cream parlor, which he remembered. I noticed he was staring at me so I looked down

"Oh" he said "I'm sorry for staring please don't cry again, Its just that I still can't believe what Finn did, I mean ... "

"Just don't ... " I sighed " ... mention him" I continued

"Yep, okay my mouth is sealed at least on that topic anyway, soo ... "

"The expression is my lips are sealed" he looked at me blankly so I sighed "Not my mouth" he still looked lost "Never mind" I sighed. It seemed like all I was doing today was sighing and crying.

Sam got out of the car and I quickly followed, I love ice-cream and it is even better when it's free. I had told him that I could pay for my own, but he insisted and I was just to tired and sad to argue.

As we walked into the ice-cream shop I felt instantly happier, ice-cream just did that to me. I ordered two scoops one chocolate and one vanilla, Sam ordered a Raspberry milkshake. He asked for two straws, it was apparent we were sharing so I also asked for two spoons. He turned to me

"Yours was just for you not to share" he stated.

"Well with you sharing I wasn't not going to share" I smiled and he nodded

"Fine but no mouth jokes"

"I'm not Santana, in fact we are opposites"

"Yeah you're an, I don't know ... angel, compared to her ... demon" I laughed as we walked over to a table. His angel comment had made me feel really happy inside, so I was still pretty to him.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"So" I asked Jesse "Is there anything in particular that you would like to do this afternoon"

"I don't know, I guess whatever you want is fine". Thank goodness he said that, I like to be in control when it comes to a relationship especially a date.

"What about ice-cream?" I suggest.

"Yeah I could go for ice-cream" he nodded

"Great" I grab his hand and pull out the back of the shopping mall in the direction of the ice-cream parlor across the street. Jesse stops.

"Ew I hate this place it's always full of couples on dates" states Jesse

"But we are on a date" I exclaim.

"Oh right, I ... never mind." I just shook my head and dragged him across the road.

"Hey that car looks like the one that, that homeless boy in your Glee Club drives" he kicks the tire "Piece of shit"

"You mean Sam, and it does sort of, and also you shouldn't be so rude it's all his family can afford right now and also it might not be his!" I realized I was rambling and Jesse wasn't listening so I stopped. Jesse was looking in the shop window and a smile was creeping onto his face.

"Oh that's definitely his, he's in there with that blonde girl who was pregnant last time I saw her, hey I thought she was dating the zombie guy ... ahh ... Finn".

I had been looking at a club sign advertising karaoke but I snapped back to reality when Jesse mentioned Quinn. How could she, she was cheating on Finn again, with Sam who Finn had stolen her from in the first place. What was wrong with her, did she not know a good thing when she had it. How could she do this to him again. I decided to walk in there and confront her.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"But what I want to know is why Stevie would try putting his head through the balcony bars if he could see Stacey was stuck right next to him" said Quinn. I shrugged

"I have no idea, but we had to break out the butter, then when that didn't work we had to turn them sideways and pull them out towards the car park" I replied

"Well maybe it was a case of monkey see, monkey do" responded Quinn.

"Monkey is right" I laughed "I did the same thing when I was little back in the old house in Tennessee, the embarrassing part is I did it more than once".

"How many?" she questioned

I looked down "Eight". Quinn started laughing

"You're kid ... " she was cut off.

"How could you Quinn, I thought you were better than this, actually no I didn't you're a ... "

"Hold on" I yelled "What's this about Rachel?". She glared at me

"As if you don't know" she turned back to Quinn "You're cheating again how could ... ". Rachel was cut off by Quinn bursting into tears and running off into the bathroom. I shook my head and sighed.

"Thanks allot Rachel I was finally getting somewhere with making her feel better" I almost yelled.

"But that's Finn's job" she stated

"Not since he left her crying on the wet concrete at Jeanie's funeral"

"Why?"

"Cause they broke up, he dumped her for you, and now you're here with that loser" I pointed to Jesse who was being unusually quiet for such a loudmouth.

"Oh" was all Rachel managed. And man did Jesse look worried. He was probably scared that Rachel would go running back to Finn. Even though I didn't like Jesse, I hated Finn more so I kinda wanted Rachel to be with Jesse. Finn didn't deserve anyone, no matter how annoying that person is.

**A/N: Sorry for making you readers wait, I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be updated sooner rather than later. I would still love to here your ideas, thanks :D**


	3. Car Wash

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Sam managed to coax me out of the bathroom with the promise of watching a movie with me. Although not just any movie, my favourite, well all three, the Twilight Saga and if he said if he enjoys them he will take me to see the fourth one when it comes out yay! Oh and the promise of more ice-cream, bonus.

As I walked out of the bathroom I noticed Rachel and Jesse sitting at a table together. When Sam went to pick up the unfinished milkshake I caught Rachel's death stare. What was wrong with her? I had heard Sam telling Rachel what happened and she's still being a bitch. I decided to give her my equally if not more dangerous death glare. And at that moment Sam turned around.

"Whoa" as Sam said that he squeezed the cup, obviously very hard because the bottom gave out sending raspberry milkshake all down his pants and over both of our shoes, a little even went up my leg.

"I'm that scary, am I" I asked as Sam walked up to the counter for paper towel. I looked up from my now ruined shoes at Rachel who was laughing. I f I wasn't so afraid that I would slip I would have gone over there and slapped her. As I continued to glare at Rachel, Sam came back with the paper towel and a waitress who had a mop. He dabbed some of the paper towel on his pants in an attempt to get the milky stains out. When he could see that it wasn't working very well he crouched down to wipe the small amount that had splashed up my leg. In shock at his touch I stepped backwards and my heel slipped sending me into the remaining milkshake mess. Today was just not my day.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I noticed a little bit of milkshake on Quinn's leg so I went to wipe it with the paper towel. I must have frightened her or something cause she stepped backwards and slipped, landing right in the milkshake she was not having a great day.

I quickly helped her up, and she looked pissed off so I pulled her out of the shop and gave her my jacket to wrap around herself so that no one could see the milkshake mess on her butt. She thanks me and we quickly got into the car and drove off. The whole time I was trying my best not to laugh.

After about five minutes Quinn just started laughing

"I can't believe I fell over, I had been worrying about slipping so I didn't go slap Rachel, and you just have a cold hand and I fall" she laughed, I started to smile as well.

We pulled into Quinn's driveway.

"So what are you going to do now?" she asked me. I thought about that and answered

"Laundromat"

"I thought so. Actually no your not". I was confused

"Well, why go to a Laundromat that costs money when you can use my washing machine for free" she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"Are you sure" I asked

"Positive" she confirmed "I have to put a load on anyway" she gestured towards her dress  
"Come on" she called as she walked around my car and opened my door.  
"Do you have anything else that needs washing in there" Quinn says as she looks into my horribly messy car.

"Well yeah, I keep most of my things in the car, to make the hotel room not so crowded, plus it keeps the monkey's outa my stuff"

"Well bring the dirty items in and we will put them in too"

"Awesome" I answered.

"Yeah and then perhaps we can wash your car" she runs her finger along the top of my car then holds it up, it was black.

"I didn't realize it was that dirty" I scratched the back of my head.

"Well it is" she stated as she opened the boot. A few items fell out and she screamed and ran around behind me

"What?" I questioned

"Something icky, like a cockroach or something, ewwww Sam get it" she pointed at the car.

All I could thing about was where the hell did something of that size come from; it was definitely one of the biggest cockroaches I had ever seen.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I hate creepy crawlers, all creatures with an abnormal amount of legs, or at least more than four, I can't stand them. I was very happy when Sam wasn't afraid of getting it although he did jump when it moved, but if you had seen the size of it you would understand. Cleaning out Sam's car would probably take the rest of the afternoon, but it's okay because I had nothing better to do.

Sam followed me inside and I told him to wait while I changed. I put on a red shoestring top over a black one and my denim mini-shorts, followed by a pair of matching red converse sneakers. I came back down the stairs to see that Sam had changed into a clean singlet and shorts; although how anything clean could come from his car I didn't know. But none the less he was wearing clean clothes.

Sam followed me to laundry to put our clothes onto wash, and then into the garage where we proceeded to collect everything we were going to need to clean his car, inside and out.

"Are you sure you want to do this" questioned Sam.

I nodded "I haven't anything better to do, I finished all my homework and I have no social life, or should I say no friends"

"That's not true, Santana and Brittany are your friends, your getting along better with Rachel ..." He stopped in his tracks when I threw him a glare.  
"Scratch that last one" he continued "I'm your friend" he smiled, I smiled back at him.

"I know that, but ... I don't have a best friend, someone I can tell everything and anything to"

**Sam's P.O.V**

I thought about what she said and realized

"I can be your best friend". She looked up at me.  
"I'm not kidding you told me alot earlier, so why not me?"

Quinn smiled "So then Best Friend lets get to cleaning your car, because no best friend of mine will be driving around in the back of a rubbish truck, okay". I picked up a rubbish bag and walked over to my car.

"Hey don't mock my future job"

"Sam, if you were going to be a rubbish collector your car wouldn't look this bad, because being a Sanitation Engineer requires you to pick up trash" she picks up an empty bottle "Not to chuck it all into the back of your car".

"What if my car is a rubbish truck?" I asked and she threw me another look.

"You know what I mean" she put another bottle into the bag.

"We filled two whole rubbish bags with the junk from my car. We found six dollars; two more cockroaches and an unopened chocolate bar that Quinn wouldn't let me eat.

"Finally we're done" I sighed as I sat down on the ground.

"No we are not, we have still got to vacuum and get the smells out, and then there's the outside"

"Geez I didn't realize you were a clean freak"

"And I didn't realize you were so messy" she countered.

So we washed and vacuumed the inside of the car, well Quinn vacuumed I couldn't figure out how to turn it on. The smell was mostly gone, but Quinn still wasn't happy so she went to her car and got the freshener thingy.

"Here" she said handing it to me.

"But it's pink" I stated.

"So, it smells nice"

"I can't let anyone see this in my car"

"Better than the car smelling like vomit" she had a point. Quinn took the car freshener from me, opened the driver's side door and sat in the seat.

"See this" she pointed to the air thing closest to the driver's door "Put it here and no one will notice it, it's too low down".

I reluctantly agreed.

"Can we take a break now, it's getting hot" I complained.

Quinn turned around "Well this will help" she had turned to face me with the garden hose in her hands

"Don't" was all I managed to say before I had to duck behind the car to avoid getting wet.

"Quinn please don't" I begged as I stuck my head up above the car, I was met with a blast of cold water.

"Shit" I cursed, she just started laughing.

"Ha, ha I got ya"

Yeah very funny, now are we gonna wash the car or not". She nodded, biting her lip trying not to laugh.

I filled a bucket with water and was then going to put sop in it but I came up with a better idea. I turned to look at Quinn who was trying to click the hub-cap back into place.

"Damn thing" she cursed as she kicked it.

I then threw the bucket of water over her.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I screamed the water was so cold. I couldn't believe him.

"SAM!" I yelled. I ran towards him and he ran away from me, I chased him around the yard. As we ran past the car I picked up the sponge that was soaking in another bucket of water and threw it at him. I missed.

"Get back here and let me kill you Samuel"

"Like I'm gonna come to you if you're gonna kill me". I picked up a clump of dirt from my mother's garden and rolled it, like a snowball and threw it at him hitting him in the back of his head.

"Oww" he yelled clutching the back of his head.  
I picked up the sponge and threw it at him again.  
I then ran back to the car and picked up the hose.

"Not fair" Sam shouted from across the yard.

"Yes it is" I shouted back turning the hose on and running towards him.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was screwed.


	4. Like a Na'vi?

**Quinn's P.O.V**

He stepped back into the garden as I approached; he was up against the fence right in the corner. I had him.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was trapped

"Oh no" I said and she smiled. I looked up; if I jumped maybe I could reach the tree above me. Too late. She drenched me in the cold water; at least the weather was nice so it cooled me down. I held up my thumbs

"Thanks Quinn that was awesome, just what I needed" I shook my head sending drops of water flying. She jumped back.

"Jeez Q, what does it matter you're already wet" I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Right" I yelled, I was being pretend serious "Let's get back to work". Quinn had caught on.

"Yes Sir" she saluted me while trying not to laugh.

"About turn" I shout. She turned; I then walked up to Quinn and linked arms with her. When we began walking we started shouting "Left, right, left, right" repetitively all the way back to the car, we were also trying to step on each other's feet she got me more often than I gat her.

"So I'm in charge of the hose now" I said dragging it back towards us

"Well then I'll just go get the other one" she replied

"Why do you need two of them at one house?" I asked

"One was for my mother and one was for my and the other was for my father, he didn't take it with him" she stated and smiles "That's my mums one" she started laughing

"Here you have it" I gave the hose to her.

"Thank-you" she instantly turned it on and sprayed me.

"Seriously" I asked trying not to laugh, I had seen it coming. I wasn't stupid, although maybe I was considering I gave the hose back to her even though I knew that she would spray me.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I was having fun, more than someone who had just been dumped should be having. But I didn't care.

We finally finished washing the car about two hours later, by then we were both completely drenched. And to top it off it started to pour with rain.

"This wasn't forecasted" yelled Sam

"Who cares" I yell back as I run into the middle of the yard and start dancing. I was spinning when Sam grabbed my arm

"Come on we should go inside or you'll catch a cold"

"I don't care" I replied.

"Well you should you're lips are blue"

"Like a Na'vi?" I ask. Sam smiles

"Bluer than a Na'vi, come on" he links his arm through mine "About turn" he calls and we walk off.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I drove home; today had been awesome aside from Jeanie's funeral. I had enjoyed spending the afternoon with Quinn. I was going back to the motel with a clean car and clothes, I was happy. And I was glad that I had helped improve Quinn's mood.

I was super excited for next week; we were going to New York for Nationals, just plain awesome I couldn't wait. Quinn was going to be my plane buddy, mostly because she didn't want to sit with Finn anymore and I really didn't want to sit with Rachel. Quinn had asked how I had managed to end up next to Rachel, I said it was because Artie and Mr. Shu didn't want to sit with her either and I had pulled the short straw. In reality it does make sense that no one would want to sit with her because she doesn't know how to shut- up. So anyway I was going to be sitting with Quinn so I was way more excited about the trip now.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer, promise :D**


	5. To the Airport and that Damn Cane

_**One Week Later**_

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I woke up early Friday morning, excited about leaving for New York in a couple of hours. I was sleeping over at Mercedes house, her mother was us as well as picking up Mike and Tina to the airport. I could tell that I was really excited because I had packed my suitcase the Sunday after Sam's visit.

Over the past week I had only cried a couple of times, once at school and once at home. Sam had comforted me at school, and my mother had looked lost when I burst into tears at the dinner table.

When we arrived at Tina's house we could see she was over excited.

"I've been up since three this morning, I just couldn't sleep" Tina explained

"Well it'll catch up wit you later" stated Mike

"Maybe, maybe not, I've had a coffee and three V's this morning, so who knows" she jumps up and down in her seat "Oh that's a song" she starts singing "Who knows what could happen, do what you do just keep on ..." I covered her mouth

"Calm down Tina" I said "You can use your energy on the plane to keep Mike awake" Mike mouths 'no way' then stops when Tina turns and smiles at him. Tina, Mike and I were in the back seat, Tina was in the middle; Mercedes was in the front seat with her mother.

Tina was talking a mile a minute the whole way there.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Unfortunately I was being picked up by Kurt's dad, which means Finn will be in the same car, unfair. At least we will have Puck to keep the peace.

The car pulled up beside the motel room and I said goodbye to my family, then went to get in the car. I cast a quick glare at Finn who was in the front seat, luckily Burt and Kurt didn't see. I put my bag in the boot and slid into the car.

We pulled up in front of Puck's house and instantly heard shouting. I looked over at Kurt who had pulled his eye mask up to look for the source of the shouting.

"I'm leaving anyway" shouted Puck as he left his house slamming the door behind him. Puck had a similar bag to mine that he threw in the boot. He walked up to the side of the car that I was sitting on, he looked at me and I reluctantly slid into the middle seat, then Puck got in.

"What's wrong with you boys?" questioned Kurt "You're all dressed too similar, no individuality" I look at Puck and Finn, they were both also wearing their letterman jackets and jeans, the only difference between the three of our clothing's was that Puck had black jeans and Finn's were a darker blue than mine.

"Don't know" shrugged Puck. I shrugged my shoulders and Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his eye mask back down. Why was he trying to sleep, I had been awake since five and wasn't tired, I was too excited.

Puck flicked my ear.

"Oww, hey" I flicked him back. He flicked me again. And I flicked him

"Cut it out Trout Face" said Puck

"You first Man Child" I retorted.

"Both of you stop it or I'll throw you both on the sidewalk" threatened Burt.

Finn laughed.

"S'not funny" said Puck

"Yeah it is" replied Finn

"Shut it Finnessa". Finn turned to glare at Puck.

"Hey Puck, I wonder what we get when we replace the 'P' in Puckerman with an 'F'? hmmm ... Fu ..."

"Don't you dare swear in my car young man, because that is definite grounds for landing on the sidewalk". Puck started laughing and Kurt and I joined in.

"Like I've never heard that one before, you're so original, Finnocence" said Puck sarcastically, even Burt chuckled that time.

"Okay boys, if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all" lectured Burt.

"Yes Sir" the four of us replied not quite in unison.

"Now that's more like it" Burt said commenting on the silent car.

We were all silent for the rest of the car ride.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Mr Schuster was picking up Artie, Santana, Brittany and myself. I was sitting on my front step waiting as both my fathers had left for work half an hour ago. They had made a huge fuss about me leaving, they made me a huge breakfast and I felt like I was going to explode, I hope I don't during take-off.

Soon enough I saw Mr Shu's beat-up car turn the corner and come towards me. I jumped up with a huge smile plastered on my face. I opened the boot and placed, well squished, my pink suitcase with gold stars all over it into the boot. I tapped the boot quickly twice after closing it then ran around the car to the door and slid in next to Brittany.

"Hello Mr Shu, Artie, Brittany, Santana, How are you all?" I was doing my best to be polite, I was met with a chorus of fines and Okays, except for Santana

"Disgusted" she answered.

"What why?" I asked "We are going to New York how can you be disgusted?" What was wrong with her; New York is the place where people realize their dreams and pursue to make them happen.

"I have to be seen with you wearing that" she answered pretending to gag.

"It looks like Lord Tubbington threw-up on it" commented Brittany

"It is a bit peculiar Rachel" added Mr Shu

"But it's totally you" finished Artie.

"Thank-you Artie, and for your information Santana this coat happened to cost ..."

"It doesn't matter how much it cost, it's still hideous"

"Yeah even Charity wouldn't be caught dead in that and she's a total fashionista" stated Brittany.

We continued arguing in this fashion the entire way to the airport.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Mercedes, Mike, Tina and I were the first ones there. Mercedes' mum insisted on staying with us until Mr Shu arrived. Her mother was a diva just like Mercedes; I could definitely see where Mercedes got her personality from.

"Wow Mercedes, and I thought Tina's suitcase was big" Mike said as he unloaded the luggage from the boot.

"I told you so" teased Tina, she ran up to me "I told him, and I told you that I told him, ha ha" she ran up to an old lady. "Did you know that I told him so" Tina pointed at Mike.

"That's lovely dear" the old lady sighed as she tried to get away from Tina.

"Tina leave the poor old lady alone, and come and use your energy to take the suitcases inside" called Mike

"Who you calling old?" shouted the old lady.

"Yeah who?" added Tina. The old lady walked up to Mike and hit him on the head with her cane.

"Hey" said Mike

"That's what you get young man" she replied as she walked away.

"Yeah you better run" shouted Tina. Mercedes and I were trying not to laugh, but it was so funny that we broke. It was especially funny when the old lady came back at Tina, and Tina climbed the car with the cane, so Mike was helping the lady stand but she was whacking him with her bag so I guess she didn't want his help.

"Oww, hey, what's in that thing?" Mike was saying as the old lady hit him. Mercedes' mum was trying to get the cane from Tina

"Give it here sweetie" she called "The nice lady needs her cane"

Tina quickly gave the cane back when she saw Mr Shu's car come around the corner.

"As it should be" said the old lady hitting Mike and Tina again with the cane one more time.

Finally the old lady went inside hopefully never to be seen again. Mercedes mum left when Mr Shu got out of his car. Tina twirled and leaped over to Brittany to give her a hug. And Santana asked me

"What's wrong with her?"

"Caffeine overload" I answered. "You look nice" I told her. I figured it best to get on her good side since I would be spending a full four days with her.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" she turned to look at Rachel "Although it's hard not to look good compared to that thing" she gestured towards Rachel. I couldn't believe how hideous her coat was.

"Makes me want to puke" continued Santana. I nodded.

**Sam's P.O.V**

We were the last to arrive, or so we thought; no one could find Lauren, I think her dad was supposed to be dropping her off or something. We ended up finding her in the food court.

"Typical" Puck had said

"Move it Rhino, you know this so isn't helping your case" commented Santana.

Lauren stood up and Santana ducked behind me and Puck

"I ain't gonna protect you from Lauren. I'm on her side" said Puck as he stepped away from Santana.

"You leave me Trouty and I'll rip you a new mouth twice as big as the other one where your nose should be" she threatened. I didn't move because I wanted to stay there not because I was scared of Santana.

"It's only a quarter to eight, far to early for any of you to be fighting already" said Mr Shu.

"Yay, we leave in five minutes" cheered Brittany. Santana stood up and leaned around me

"Britt did you just say we have five minutes"

**A/N: A cliff hanger, will they make it will they not, I think you already know the answer. Next chapter will be up soon cause I already have most of it written up, yay! :D**


	6. Lollypop, Lollypop

**A/N: I'm very sorry for taking so long to update this is an extra long chapter to make up for it, I had practice exams and a tonne of assessments not to mention my speech (oh the horror) and my USB beakdown. I also started a new story called 'Who Else?'. Aslo I hope you like the cover I made for this story. Anyways enough about that on with the story.**

**Santana's P.O.V**

"This is all your fault Lauren, if we hadn't have had to come look for your fat ass". We were all running to the otherside of the airport. I wasn't afraid of being a bitch to the rhino at the moment cause she was so far behind us. Thank-god she wasn't gonna make it.

"Run, Rhino run" I laughed. I was ahead of everyone even in my smokin' heels, there was no way I was missing my flight to New York.

"I (pant) will (pant) get (pant) you (pant)" Lauren was struggling and I was laughing.  
Quinn was starting to fall behind me so I grabbed her hand

"Come on, I won't leave you behind with that Blue Whale". Quinn smiled at that.

Sam and Mike were starting to gain on us, so we quickly stopped and I told her that we should take off our shoes cause we were gonna have to anyway. We were instantly faster and back in front in no time.

"Come on Britt" I called "Push Artie faster, lets ditch the blob she's never gonna make it". That got a laugh from everyone except Lauren and Mr Shu, alough I could see that it wasn't without difficulty.

"Wait you guys stop!" Mr Shu called from behind, He pointed around the corner "This way". So we all ran down there and made it through just in time to catch the plane, unfortunately Lauren made it too.

We got on the plane, I never realised how much I could love first class. I took my seat next to Britt and looked across to see Sam and Quinn sitting together. Looking at them I started to feel bad, I had stolen him from her, they had been perfect together and I had stolen him just to use as a cover-up. I decided then and there that it would be my personal mission to get those two back together.

**Quinn's P.O.V:**

"Why is Santana staring at us?" asked Sam. I shrugged

"Don't know, why are you paranoid?"

"I'm not"

"Well then don't worry about her" I tied up my shoes

"She just smiled evily and turned away, I think she's planning something"

"Don't worry about her" I said soothingly, well I hoped it was soothing because I was beginning to worry too. You just never know with Santana, sometimes she's nice but most of the time she's not, she's hard to figure out and today I didn't know if she was friend or foe.

Once we were up in the air I decided to look through the movie catalogue. I smiled looking through the list of movies starting with 'A'. I showed Sam and his face lit ups

"Avatar" he smiled. I shook my head and pointed to the list of 'T' movies.

"Twilight" I stated. His smile faded

"Fine" he slumped back in his chair and I laughed

"Come on its the best movie of all time"

He shook his head "Avatar's better". Now it was my turn to shake my head

"Vampires are better than blue people, I will admit Avatar is good but Twilight's better". He shook his head again

"I'm not gonna argue with you mostly cause I won't win but also cause I did promised, so order your movie and I'll watch it".

"Yay" I cheered. I called the flight attendant over and asked for the mini t.v thing so that we could watch the movie. We both had ear phones that we plugged in, but that didn't stop Sam asking questions.

"When does she find out he's a vampire? What about the werewolf? Are they all related or not? cause its weird if they are, Is the big one on steroids?". He was buggin me.

"Just watch the damn movie Sam" I tried not to smile, that last question had been funny

About hallfway through the movie Tina popped up from behind.

"So what are you watching? oooh Twilight, I was finally allowed to watch it and loved it, wouldn't it be awsome to be a vampire" then she hissed and Sam told her to shush

"They're playing baseball and it's gonna be like so awsome, so stop annoying me, I'm just getting into it". I smiled I knew he would like it.

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I couldn't believe I was actually enjoying Twilight, Quinn has good taste in movies. Who would of thought that I would enjoy a movie about a human falling in love with a vampire, I really hate to say it but it is almost as good as Avatar. Prehaps it could even be my second favourite movie.

The movie finished about fourty minutes before we were going to land, unfortunately not enough time to watch the next one. So Quinn pulled out a book, low and behold 'New Moon'. She smiled as she pulled it aut of her bag.

"Typical" I said.

"You want to read it with me?" she asked

"I would but I'm really slow, I'll be on the second paragraph when your finished the pages and waiting to turn the page, I'd probably be stuck on some word like ..." I opened the book and pointed to a confusing word "That". She looked at the word.

"Quilete, it's a name and names can sometimes be tricky. But maybe I could read to you". I looked up at Quinn

"Really that would be awsome, I haven't read a proper book in like ever"

"Because of the dislexia right?" she asked cautiously

"Yeah, I would love it if you read to me"

"Well then, I'll go back to the beginning" she pulled out her bookmark and placed in the front of the book. And she started reading  
"_I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the ones where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough. My legs seemed to move slower and sloweras I fought my way through the callous crowd, but the hands on the huge clock tower didn't slow. With relentless, uncaring force, they turned inexorably towards the end-the end of everything._"

"What does inis ... inex ... inexro ..." I couldn't quite get the word out.

"Inexorably?" asked Quinn

"Yeah that" I answered nodding my head.

"It more or less means unpersuadeable, or unstopable, not going to change their mind, does that help?"

"Yeah thanks" I was still a little confused but sorta understood.

We got to about page twenty-three when the piolet announced that we would be landing. We all did up our seatbelts and sat back, ready to land. Quinn lowered her head to my shoulder,

"I hate landing, it makes my head feel like it's going to burst" she stated.

"Well I hate taking off more" I replied

"So that's why you grabbed my hand?". I nodded and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Santana looking in our direction. I turned to look at Santana and she quickly turned to Brittany.

"What's up with her today?" asked Quinn, I shrugged as the plane began to decend. Quickly remembering I bent forward to reach my bag that was under the seat in front, digging in it I quickly found what I was looking for and one to Quinn. I opened the other one and put it into my mouth.

"A lolly-pop?" questioned Quinn, I popped the looly from my mouth

"Yeah it's supposed to help with your ears". She smiled

"Thanks" then opened it and put it into her mouth. Across the isle Santana cleared her throat and held out her hand

"Where is mine Trouty mouth?" it was more of a statement than a question. I rolled my eyes and searched through my bag again. Finding my last two lolly-pops I handed them to Santana and Brittany.

"Ooooo, cherry, my favourite" cheered Brittany.

"Thanks Guppy Face" added Santana. I had pretty much gotten used to her name calling so it no longer fased me, I mean she said thanks thats huge coming from Santana so I really shouldn't complain.

**Brittany's P.O.V:**

_'Lolly-pop, lolly-pop oooh lolly lolly lolly, lolly-pop, ba bom bom bom bom. I love my lolly-pop! yay Sam!'_ Lord Tubbington is reading my diary and I'm sure Charity is in on it. This lolly-pop is so yummy, lets sing the lolly-pop song ...

**Santana's P.O.V:**

I was staring at Brittany, she was probably off in her own little world thing who knows what. I wonder if she actually realises how much I love her; she's so innocent, well not exactly, but I know what I mean.

I was super excited on the inside and calm and collected on the outside, that was me always keeping secrets. I hate that I have so many secrets, why can't I just show my happiness or excitedness or whatever it is. Eventually I would tell people other than Brittany about how much I love her, but I'm just not ready yet. This is why I must find something to distract me. I will no longer face internal problems until I have solved the external Sam andd Quinn problem. I need to figure out how to get them back together.

I started thinking about using one of their songs that they sang together, but I couldn't remember the damn titles. I was pissing myself off. I was present for both songs, heck I even backround sang for one of them. Ahhh, why do I only remember things to do with me! It's because I'm selfish, but I wouldn't be selfish anymore if I helped them right?

**Quinn's P.O.V:**

The lolly-pop did wonders; Sam is so thoughtful and no matter some people think he is reasonably smart.

As we got off the plane I could see everyone's excitement.

"So Q are you excited?" asked Sam

"Of course" I smiled "It's New York how could you not be excited". Santana then came up behind Sam and I and threw her arms around our shoulders.

"So are either of you two feeling as Lucky as I am, cause after this trip I'm so gonna be able to say I've had the Time of my Life, ain't that right Baby and prehaps on this trip I may just find Somebody to Love". I had caught on but Sam looked utterly confused.

After Santana had finished confusing Sam she pushed through us to Tina, Brittany quickly followed suit. Mike and Mr Shu had stayed behind with Artie because being in a wheelchair meant you were first on, last off, they would come through a special door where the lift was but we had to go down a huge flight of stairs.

"So" Sam asked "What was Santana saying she totally confused me"

"She was listing ... um ... songs in her mini speech, 'Lucky', 'I've had the Time of my Life', 'Baby', and 'Somebody to Love". Sam smiled

"Oh, our songs". I couldn't hide my smile, he called them '_our_' songs.

"Yeah" was all I replied.

**Sam's P.O.V:**

I was still kind of lost, why would Santana be listing me and Quinns songs there had to be some meaning.

"Sam that face your making is scaring me" said Quinn. I turned to look at her dropping the face I was making.

"Hey now don't mock my thinking face" I laughed. SHe just smiled

"Well then don't think too hard, you could burst something holding a face like that". I had to laugh at her logic.

We walked up to the luggage conveyerbelt which was already surrounded by people, just great. What was even better was that I could see my bag meaning I had to fight my way through the people to get it. As I took a step forward Quinn grabbed my arm

"Mine's tan coloured with 'Fabray' embroided on it in dark green" she smiled, as if I knew what tan was.

"And mines dark purple with red and white ribbons on the handle" added Santana

"Dark blue with Unicorn stickers" smiled Brittany.

"Black and Grey" added Tina

"Magenta" called Mercedes. Another colour I didn't know.

"Black with a wrestling sticker" shouted Lauren.

"And the most important, pink with gold stars" siad Rachel.

All the girls had cashed in so Puck, Finn and I walked up to the conveyer belt. I dragged my bag off, while Puck spotted Rachel's and Santana's. Finn found Tina's followed by his own. I pulled Brittany's and Mercedes' off. Puck found his and recgnised Mike's. We could tell Artie's because his had 'Artie Abrams' written across the side, Finn dragged it off while I dragged off Kurt's not so hard to miss pink and purple one. Puck pulled off Lauren's and Mr Shu came and got his own. We were only missing one, I saw it and took off after it, I wasn't going to let go in the hole and have to wait for it to come around again.

"Sorry ma'am, excuse me sir" I mummbled as I pushed past people. I managed to get Quinn's suitcase just in time.

Quinn came up and thanked me, but I was feeling like being a bit of a pain ao I held her suitcase in the air where she couldn't reach it.  
She jumped to try and get it.

"Give it back Sam"

"Nope" I smiled.

Out of nowhere this like cane thing whacks me in the stomach making me drop the bag.

"That'll teach you" scuolded some old lady. I jumped up to see Mike and Tina jump behind Puck and Santana to hide, and I wondered why.

"It's her" screeched Tina "The crazy cane lady". I got hit again.

"Ow ... hey ... what's that for?" I asked as the batty old woman hit me.

"You don't steal nice girls bags" she poked me with the cane, then for good measure she hit me with her bag and walked off.

I looked up at Quinn who was trying not to laugh, then over at Mike who seemed to be letting out a sigh of relief. So I let out one too something told me this wouldn' be the last time we saw her so naturally I was kinda scared.

**A/N: It was alot of fun writing from Santana's p.o.v so you can expect more, anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please review and tell me what bits you like best so I can write more like them thank-you :D**


	7. How Do You Get Stuck in a Revolving Door

**Quinn's P.O.V**

We were all super excited when we arrived at the hotel to find out that there

was a pool. Unfortunately that excitement was quickly erased when Mr Shu decided to lock us in a hotel so that we could write songs; we should have written the songs before we left, but what does my opinion matter.

The room was so stuffy, everyone had removed their coats, which were now all

over the room. I was sitting on the edge of one of the beds, as far away from

the others as I could get in an overcrowded room. The closest people to me were

Santana who was sitting on the floor slightly to the left of me, and Sam who was

stretched across the bed behind me.

It was obvious that the lack of air had gotten the better of Brittany, Puck

and Artie when they came up with a song about a cup. Although at least they had

something, Sam, Santana and I , who were a group had nothing. I most definitely

had writers block and this confined space was not helping.

I stood up and Sam and Santana looked at me. It wasn't until I spoke that

everyone turned to give me their attention

"We need to get out of here" I clicked my fingers and picked up my bright

orange coat.

"But Quinn" started Rachel. I sighed Rachel always had to try and stop my

fun.

"Mr Shu said that we can't leave" she folded her arms, of course Rachel ever the teachers pet.

"Well little Miss goody-to shoes we aren't going to get anything decent

written by sitting in an over-crowded room in need of fresh air. Going out and

exploring the city might just help everyone with their writers block" I'd told

her. I pulled my coat on.

"Lady Fabray's right, we have got to get out of this place" says Puck who stands to follow me, Santana, Sam and Brittany are pretty eagger as well. In fact everyone

was slowly getting up and searching for their coats, that is everyone except

Rachel.

"This isn't a good idea you guys" she stated, even though she followed us.

"Britt do you need your jacket?" asked Santana, Brittany quickly shook her

head

"It is way to hot" she fans herself with her hands

"Seriously what if Mr Shu finds out" whines Rachel

"No you seriously" Santana spun around to face Rachel "I'm gonna gets my New

York on and no midget is gonna stop me".

Rachel didn't say much after that.

Once we were all out the door and outside, Brittany decided she wanted her

coat. So she ran back inside, narrowly missing the glass door that she had

walked into on the way out. We all waited on the steps talking about how we just

escaped and almost got caught by Mr Shu

"Geez if he had turned we would have been caught, too close" Puck sounded really excited "We're in New York", he was excited "Oh look at that" He pointed across the street "A stall to buy skateboards, I want one". So he took off across the street.

"I don't like skateboards" Sam told me

"Why?" I asked

"Taking one to the groin just does that to a person" he shook his head and I

tried not to laugh.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Finally I saw Brittany coming towards the door. Her face lit up when she

realised that there was a revolving door. 'Oh no' I thought.

**Brittany's P.O.V**

Ooooooohh, spinning door, how come I didn't see this before. I quickly ran up to the door and I saw that Santana was watching me so I waved, and she waved back.

I ran into the spinney door and I quickly realised that I had a

problem.

**Santana's P.O.V**

She was stuck,of course she was, she always got stuck in revolving doors

simply because she runs them too fast. I suppose it best if I go and help her.

So I got up and walked towards the revolving door

"Britt do you ..."

"Santa I have an issue" she sounded worried

"And what is that?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"I don't know yet I'm still trying to figure it out". Typical Brittany she

doesn't even know that she is stuck.

"Are you stuck?" I continued

"No what would make you think that?"

"The fact that you are going in continuous circles".

"No" she replied. I sighed and readied myself to step in.

"Yes" I got in, and was now opposite from Brittany, I realised too late that

this was a bad idea.

"I give up I don't know what my problem is" sighed Brittany as she slumped to

the ground and sat there.

Now we were both trapped, walled in, if I wasn't so tough I would of

panicked.

"Britt stand up, you've trapped us"

"No I'm too upset cause I'm trapped". She wouldn't move so I decided to push

against the door. I just wish I was strong enough because she didn't move at

all.

"Come on Britt please move, it's started to get stuffy in here"

"Not moving"I needed help. Sam and Quinn were the closest so I called for them "Sam, Q help! Quiiiiiiiiiiiinnn !" I shouted several times "Trouty Mouth!" I tried again but it was hopeless, they were to far away so instead I text Quinn 'turn around'

**Quinn's P.O.V**

I felt my phone vibrate, which was lucky because it was in my jacket pocket

and on silent, I found a message from Santana

"Who is it?" asked Sam

"Santana, she wants me to turn around" so I did and Sam did as well.

"Whats so fascinating about the hotel?" questioned Sam. I looked around the

front of the hotel. The revolving door caught my eye.

I pointed "She's stuck in the revolving door. Sam began laughing as we

watched Santana tapping on the glass and motioning for us to come, and Brittany

sitting on the ground obviously the reason for being stuck.

"Well we should go help them I guess" stated Sam. We walked up to the

revolving door and I was trying my best not to laugh while Santana impatiently

tapped on the glass. Sam however was just laughing out loud and Santana was

glaring at him.

She turned towards me "Hurry up and get me outta here'' shouted Santana, she

was slightly muffled because of the glass

"I don't think we should" laughed Sam

"Get me out of here so help me I will kill you Fishy Face!"

Sam turned towards me "Oh wow you know she's serious when she uses full

syllables" he turned back to Santana "Stop insulting me and then maybe I will".

Santana growled which sounded quite terrifying echoing off the glass, this made

Sam jump back. And made me quickly get to work.

"Come on Britt stand up" I tried. She didn't move

"I'll give you another lolly-pop" Sam tried. Brittany still sat there

"Don't lie you have no more left" pouted Brittany. Santana rolled her

eyes

"I already tried bribing her, I mean what do you think I am?"

"Mean" answered Sam

"That was a Rhetorical question Grouper Mouth"

"And I don't know what a ... that is"

"Well you're stupid" snipped Santana

"Not as bad as being mean"

"Both of you stop it" I yelled "We need to get them out, Sam you need to push

the door until Brittany slides out and I will make sure she gets out, okay"

"Okay" Sam answers. Sam motioned with his hands for Santana to step back, so

she did

"Santana push on the other door to make it easier for Sam" I stated in my

best HBIC voice. Santana quickly did as she was told and the two of them easily got the door around, sliding Brittany along the floor. I dragged Brittany out, and with the weight obstruction gone both Santana and Sam face planted and fell to the ground. I couldn't stop laughing in

fact I was laughing so much that tears began to fall.

Sam's P.O.V

My face really hurts. I look up to see Quinn crying. What could be wrong , so

I quickly get up. Santana isn't up yet so I have to push her round.

"Hey watch it!" she shouted. Santana appeared to be holding her nose as she

attempted to get up. Now normally I would be the gentleman and offer to help her

up but she's kinda being a bitch to me and Quinn's upset. Shame on Santana.

I tried to get out as fast as possible to get to Quinn.

When I got to her I realised she was laughing not crying.

"Okay so I made Santana even angrier trying to get to you quickly to find out

you were laughing not crying"

"It was so funny you two both smacked into the glass at exactly the same

time" she giggled.

"Yeah so funny Q". Laughter was contagious but I was not going to let this

get the better of me, mostly cause my face still hurts real bad.


	8. Fake Tickets and Amazing Plans

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, and this is only a short update but I just had to send something out.

Watching the latest episode of Glee (in New Zealand (4x7) I couldn't help but notice how Sam (hypocrite) was telling Blaine he just needs to apologise and explain to Kurt and then everything would be okay. If you noticed that then did you wonder why Sam didn't give Quinn the chance to explain and apologise, even my Kurt loving sister thought this a valid point.

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

I love New York, Jesse told me I would and he was right. I'll have to call him later because we are kind of dating now.

"Excuse me ma'am how would you like to buy tickets to the musical Catz"

Without blinking an eye, I respond "Of course, I'll take 12, no 13 Mr Shu will also be attending"

"Whatever lady, just pay me already"

After buying the tickets for the odd man who declined my credit card by swiping it through his butt- crack, and then only accepts cash. I went to find my fellow Glee Clubbers who had moved from the front of the hotel to the park across the street.

I found them sitting on some steps eating, did they think of me?

"Santana do you have a box for me?"

"No", she replied with her mouth discustingly full of food.

"Oh ... well, anyway I have spectacular news my fellow Glee Clubbers". They all turn to give me their attention, the way it should be.

"To celebrate our impending win at Nationals I got us 13 tickets to broadways longest running show ever ... Catz!" I held up the tickets triumphantly and Brittany cheered. But of course Quinn has to burst my bubble, my beautiful, golden, talented bubble.

"You might want to check the dates on those tickets Rachel because Catz closed about 11 years ago, I'm surprised you din't already know that" she stated.

"They're probably fake" added Puck.

"I think you were tricked" continued Finn

"Well it did seem odd when he tried to charge my credit card by swiping it through his butt crack"

I heard several snickers and looked up and glared at anyone who dare mock me. I am not stupid.

"I thee, Queen Santana dub thee Rachel Dumbass Berry an idiot" she stands up and taps me on each sholder with her bare kebab skewer. This earns a huge chorus of laughter, but I'm unsure of wheather they are laughing at me or the fact that Santana thinks she is a Queen.

My money is on me.

**Santana's P.O.V:**

I'm glad I make people, but can rip them to shreads two seconds later, I'm just that awsome.

But no matter what people may think I do have a sensitive side.

This morning Quinn was the picture of perfection, she usually is. But this afternoon she totally lost it and burst out crying. She was upset about not having a boyfriend and how apparently no one loves her. I thought maybe now was good to mention Sam but she moved on too quickly about wanting to get Kurt and Rachel banned from competing. And I snapped to attention at the fact she didn't care about winning.

Britt and I decided that the girl desperately needed a haircut, and said girl has no say in the matter.

We had to sneak out again but it was worth it for confidence that Quinn gained.

When we were at the salon Quinn didn't talk much, probably because the amount of hair she cut off was drastic, she cut a good two thirds of it off. I was kind of shocked and Britt didn't recognise her even going as far as to ask who she was, poor confused Britt.

"Very hot" I stated as we left the salon "No boys are gonna be able to resist you now, your a real stunner" she always has been.

I'm very proud, now Sam's not gonna be able to take his eyes off her because she looks that good, amazing.

And it's all part of the plan.

My amazing smart plan of getting Ken and Barbie back together.

However I have a problem.

I have yet to come up with this amazing plan.

Don't judge.

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think because I appreciate every review :D


	9. Seriously, Wow

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, but it's finally here. It's way overdue because I started a new story, it's a Ryitty story called 'This is My Issue' :D**

**Sam's P.O.V**

Wow, seriously wow Quinn looks amazing and I didn't hesitate in telling her.

"You look really good Quinn, I mean you always look good, but you know."

"Yeah, I get it" she smiled shyly and looked down. I looked around to see if anyone else was staring at Quinn and looking like a complete fool.

The first person I noticed, believe it or not was Santana. When she realised I was looking at her, she looked away, obviously guilty. And seriously what is her problem, why is she always looking at me and Quinn. She didn't think that we are together or something did she? Was she possibly jealous of Quinn, or did she have a completely different motive.

….

All us boys, minus Kurt were sitting in our room at the hotel. Our room was already a total mess and honestly none of it belonged to me, I've learned since the horrors of my car last week.

Finn (the owner of the majority of the mess) walked through the door with plastic shopping bags in his hands.

"I got lunch" he said as he awkwardly kicked the door shut.

Puck jumped up and ran to Finn excitedly, and held out his hand. Finn adjusted the bag and held out his hand. So Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet

"How much?" he asked

"Five bucks" answered Finn. Puck handed him the money and Finn the handed him a sandwich pack.

"This cost five bucks" Puck was looking at his sandwich questioningly.

"For you" stated Finn, "For everyone else it's $2.50" he smiled.

Mike, Artie and I started laughing. Finn gave Mike and Artie their sandwiches and they payed him. I went to pull my wallet out but Finn stopped me and whispered.

"For Sam it's free." Here it was again, Finn is feeling sorry for me. He is always constantly trying to buy me food cause he thinks I can't afford my own, which is kind of true. But this doesn't mean I want anyone's charity, especially not from the guy who stole the most perfect thing in the world from me.

"No it's okay, I have money" I said and continued pulling my wallet out.

"No man I can't charge you." He dropped the sandwich in my lap and pretty much ran to the other side of the room. I decided that if Finn wouldn't take it then I'd give it to Puck, since he got charged double. But that would be later when Finn wasn't around, and considering his plans that would be tonight. Or maybe …

"Oh I almost forgot, I bought the girls some food too" he picked up the bag that he had left in the middle of the floor. Then I threw a 50cent piece at him followed closely by a 1 dollar then another 1 dollar.

"Hey what was that for" he yelled. I knew Puck would dive for the coins and he did.

"Score for Puck" he cheered.

"Dude you can't take from him, he needs every dollar he can get" scolded Finn.

"Oh right" Puck said in realisation, then he handed me back the coins "Sorry, here man." I just rolled my eyes.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Finn bought us lunch.

It was horrible. The bread was soggy and what ever kind of meat it was, was disgusting. Not to mention the smell. I couldn't eat it, I wasn't the only one.

Brittany was making faces but continued to eat anyway. And as we all know Lauren will eat anything.

Tina just ate the tomato carrot and cucumber, dumping the rest into the bin, and to be honest she didn't look too good.

Mercedes and Kurt had given up on the sandwiches, and were now halving a cookie that Mercedes had pulled from her bag.

Santana wasn't eating at all, she was texting, although I don't know who.

And Rachel, well she was mumbling to herself

"Stupid sandwich … yuck … starving … not to mention I'm VEGAN!" She shouted the last part and jumped off the bed and flew out the door.

"That's right Hobbit, go tell him these things taste like crap!" cheered Santana.

"Things?" questioned Tina.

"Yeah well my uncle owns a sandwich shop, and this my friends is no sandwich!" said Santana gesturing to her mushy lunch in it's plastic container.

"Well that's what you get for $2.50 I guess" I said then shrugged.

…

Rachel was soon back. She walked in slamming the door behind her.

"None of them thought there was anything wrong with lunch, in fact they all made a point of taking a bite while I was in there"

**Sam's P.O.V**

We all spat the sandwich back out as soon as Rachel left the room.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

Rachel had a crazed look in her eyes and a panicked one on her face. "DIS-CUS-TING!" she stated. "If the place where Finn is taking me tonight has food anything like that, then so help him …" she shook her head unable to finish her sentence.

At her words my face fell. I had been laughing and now I felt tears forming.

"Um, Q, I … need you to , come with me to … the, the lobby, yeah the lobby, I need to ask the concierge something." Santana was saving me again. Obviously she had seen me falter and is now taking me somewhere away from Rachel to talk.

**Santana's P.O.V**

Seeing a person upset is hard, unless I caused it, then it's funny. But Quinn is my best friend and she is hurting, so I will help her.

Jeez that word sounds weird _'help'_. I'm sooooo not usually very helpful, but this time I'm actually going to try.

Quinn and I walked down the hall and around the corner, and then I stopped her.

"Aren't we going to the concierge?" she asked pointing ahead of us.

"No my phone has GPS!" I stated.

"Then why …" I cut her off.

"We need to talk. So first things first, Quinn you can't wear a white dress with a red bra, yeah it matches your flats, but it's just not classy."

She quickly folds her arms across her chest. "I didn't …" she began.

"And secondly Finn's not worth it; he's a chubby loser who sucks in bed. He doesn't deserve you."

She looks at me gratefully and smiles.

"If he wants to be with that midget, let him, cause she sucks too!" I continued. I am a great speaker if I do say so myself, I could so do this for a living.

Actually, scratch that, I don't want to be helping random dorks with their random dorky problems. I only help my friends, who are only dorks some of the time.

"Actually I'm going to let you in on something Tanna …"

"What?" I ask Quinn eagerly.

"Well I saw Rachel on a date." My eyes narrow, why is she telling me this? "With Jesse St James." I so get it now. "It was last week after Jeanie's funeral. They were at that ice-cream parlour, Sam saw them too!" She was excited, and I was very obviously the first person she told, go me!

"Damn, we could so use this against her" now I was excited "Blackmail, my favourite kind of mail" I squealed.

"How are you going to use it?" she asked.

"Unsure, but I have it, at least until she starts telling people, this is gold!"

Quinn was frowning. She obviously didn't see the potential that I did. Unfortunately at this point in time I have thinkers block, and can't think of any plans for anything. It's pissing me off!

"Oh, oops Q, I was so excited about the midgets stuff that I almost forgot the thirdly."

She nods and looks at me expectantly. "And it is?" she asks impatiently.

"What's the deal with you and Sam?"

**Sam's P.O.V.**

So okay, I was kinda eavesdropping when I overheard Quinn and Santana talking.

And what they were talking about was kind of interesting.

I overheard them talking about how Santana has dirt on Rachel because of Quinn.

Then Santana mentioned me.

And I learned that Quinn still kinda likes me.

The truth … well, I'm still kinda completely in love with her.

**A/N: Just so that you know, I'm from New Zealand so we have $1 and $2 dollar coins, I couldn't be bothered figuring out American money, so I didn't. And I thought it would be funnier for Finn to get hit with coins.**

**So please tell me what you thought of the chapter :D**


End file.
